Nobel Elementalist
by pokekitty1
Summary: a story based on my in-game characters personal story


Nobel Elementalist By Princess Ichigo

People say I was blessed by the goddess Lyssa on my birth she is of many faces and she is the patron of water and beauty. I am a human elementalist born to a Nobel family in Divinities Reach and grew up with many trusted friends including Lord Faren but my one regret is that I could not recover the body of my sister who was a seraph when she died in battle and so our story begins.

Prologue

Princess Ichigo: The human race once ruled Tyria now we struggle to hold our ground. We've been defeated, driven back, and broken. But we will not surrender so many nations have fallen only Kryta still stands. Our faith is strong despite the silence of the Six Gods with courage we'll make our stand in Divinity's reach. The city is my home I was born into luxury, a noble of Divinity's Reach and privilege comes with responsibility. I protect the commoners under my care and they believe in me. I'm grateful for their trust and I will not let them down.

Today, I planned to venture beyond the gates of the city and see the world for myself. But when I arrived in Shaemoor I found the town under siege by centaurs. Innocent villagers are in danger someone has to help. I will show the people that we can triumph that there is still hope.

This is my story.

#

Centaurs attacked Shaemoor today I did my best to help defend the village. I met up with Captain Thackeray at the garrison and together we were able to defeat the centaurs and their summoned earth elemental. I was injured by flying debris when that earth elemental exploded. I awoke in the care of a priestess of Dwayna, who kindly let me know that my friend Faren had visited me. I need to see him, but the priestess asked that I return her favour by helping Shaemoor farmers first. They needed my help, but now I'm eager to get back home to the city.

I returned home to a celebration in my honor. Unfortunately, bandits crashed the party. They captured my friend Faren. I caught up and rescued Faren before they could take him out of the city. Faren said he heard the bandits talking about a hideout beneath an abandoned farm in Shaemoor.

#

When Faren and I went to the abandoned hideout, we had the advantage of surprise. We found prisoners locked in cages and freed them. One of the prisoners had managed to steal important papers from a bandit, including a missive ordering future attacks on the city. Captain Thackeray will want to see these documents. Cin Fursarai was hard to deal with but I got the name of a man who bought the unusual stationary: Minister Julius Zamon. I reported my findings to Captain Thackeray. He knows Minister Zamon and is eager to find hard evidence to convict him of treason. Logan has asked me to assist the investigation I have to decide between searching Zamon's home or questioning people who know him. We don't have time to do both.

Captain Thackeray and I searched Zamon's chalice, floor plans of ransacked properties, and an interesting letter from Zamon's sister, Lady Madeline, that hints at his suspicious activities. Zamon returned from the party as we were leaving, and Thackeray called him to trial right then and there, making our accusations both public and official.

I found enough people to testify against Zamon and make it stick. Lord Faren spotted Minister Zamon emerging from a bandit-controlled forest, and Guardsmen Reth mentioned that the Ministry Guard was often ordered away from areas where bandit raids were about to take place. Court convened to try Minister Zamon, but he immediately invoked an ancient law: the right to trial by combat. Fortunately, my second and I prevailed, justice was served, and Zamon was declared guilty...posthumously.

#

Captain Thackeray asked me to investigate the veracity of Willem Harrinton's journal. He was a member of my sister's Seraph Company, the Screaming Falcons. The journal casts doubt on the report of their deaths. Captain Trevelyan has a pessimistic view of my investigation. He insists that all members of the Falcon Company are long dead. I offered to help his soldiers attack a nearby centaur camp, just so I can have a look around it. Sergeant Bigsby and I were set up by Captain Tervelan, but we escaped his trap. When I caught up with Tervelan, he confessed that Minister Arton was the mastermind behind the ambush of Falcon Company. Captain Logan and I told the queen what we learned. Minister Arton protests his innocence, of course. We must gain more evidence of his guilt before we can take him to trial, so I'm going to speak to a former member of Tervelan's command that might know more. Sergeant Hal said that he left Tervelan's command after the Screaming Falcons were ambushed. He directed me toward a Lionguard that was once a member of the company. She might know more. Corporal Dansky, now Deputy Dansky, told me that she carried messages for Tervelan — including information on the Screaming Falcon's patrol route. Dansky believes that any surviving members of the Screaming Falcons might be at the bandit camp to the east.

#

We attacked the bandit camp and found the survivors of Falcon Company. I was reunited with my sister at last. I'm so glad to see her again! Though her ordeal was a difficult one, she'll be safe now, in Divinity's Reach. Logan needs a favor. There are three Orders of Tyria: the Durmand Priory, the Order of Whispers, and the Vigil. The Priory and the Vigil are arguing over jurisdiction in a search for missing children.

Logan asked me to help find the children and be an arbitrator between the two groups. Villagers around Lychcroft Mere often go into the swamp and gather moss to burn in the fireplace. Logan says the undead roam the swamp. If that's true, those villagers could be in great danger. I'd better look into it. Thanks to the Mortus Virge, Josir and I were able to pass safely through Lychcroft Mere, where we found several children hiding from the undead. They told us they'd seen a Seraph soldier in the swamp, doing something creepy. I should consult with the rest of the Order Representatives. I met with the three orders and learned about a missing Seraph named Kellach. The Vigil and Order of Whispers each had their own ideas about what we should do next, but it was up to me to decide. Triskell Quay was under attack by undead when I arrived. We helped the guards in the area, and their lieutenant told us that a soldier Triskell Quay was under attack by undead when I arrived. We helped the guards in the area, and their lieutenant told us that a soldier named Kellach had stopped at the outpost.

#

He left in the night to look for the pirate captain Alastia Crow. I discussed the next course of action with the Order representatives, and chose a direction for the investigation. I hope we discover the cause of these problems soon.

I gained the trust of Captain Barnicus and crew and learned that Kellach met with Alastia Crow, their seer, and was corrupted when he scryed too deeply into Orr. Apparently, Crow told him that he needed royal blood to undo the corruption, so he killed her and sank the "Ravenous." I need to warn Logan that Queen Jennah is in danger! I returned home and spoke with Captain Thackeray. Once again, the Order representatives had good ideas about how to proceed. Logan believes it's time for me to join one of the Orders of Tyria, and I agreed. With help from my Order, Logan and I stopped Kellach before he could hurt Queen Jennah. Now, I will travel to Lion's Arch to meet one of Logan's old friends. Thereafter, I begin my new adventures—with the Durmand Priory!

End


End file.
